


Jadeite and The Dragon

by einahpets



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einahpets/pseuds/einahpets
Summary: Fanart created for the Senshi & Shitennou Reverse Mini Bang 2019.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Reverse Mini Bang 2019





	Jadeite and The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Senshi and Shitennou Mini Reverse Bang 2019  
The theme for this years bang was 'The Sea'.
> 
> My partner is the lovely [FadesInTheSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadesInTheSun). She took my random pencil sketch of Jadeite and a dragon finding a senshi tiara in the surf, and created [an amazing fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328435/chapters/50795506) to go with a strange idea!! Fades worked her butt off, please make sure to check out the story she made for this art! 
> 
> Mediums: watercolor, colored pencil, and graphite.

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/renimilchstrasse/art/Jadeite-and-The-Dragon-817412845)


End file.
